HEATSEEKER
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: Based upon REAL-LIFE journeys in the virtual Pokemon world known as POL, HEATSEEKER follows the quest of Kyle Specter and a handful of other trainers. Not even I can guess at what'll happen, so hang on for a bumpy ride! Also, visit www.bulbagarden.com/pol


From the same nutcase that brought you Operation ArchAngel, Hellfire Paradox, Cyber Scouts, and Cardcaptors: The Realm saga...

  
  


Somewhere in the time and space of Poke-World...

... A cool new saga is born. And not even I know what's gonna happen...

... Cuz' it's all ONLINE!

  
  


Heatseeker

AKA the many journeys of Kyle Specter

  
  


Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/sections/games/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=271908

To learn more about Heatseeker

  
  


Preface: How it all Began

  
  


Entry Date: Two weeks before the trip

  
  


"I got da joy-joy, joy-joy, joy-joy! I got da joy-joy, joy-joy, joy-joy!" I sang as I walked into the Pokemon center. Hi, I'm Kyle Specter; presently just your average fifteen-year old red-haired blue-eyed Pokemon master wannabe. Now, I know what you're thinking, but I can explain. Firstly, unlike everybody else who aspires of Pokemon greatness, I, at age fifteen, don't have a single Pokemon yet. Yeah, laugh all you want, but my parents always believed in higher education, so my Pokemon journey got put off while I moved up into high school. What am I doing at the Pokemon center then, you're wondering? Part time job; my dad's idea. Just because I'm not a trainer yet doesn't mean I can't have contact with Pokemon; my mom and dad both agreed that a day job helping Nurse Joy would be a good way to prepare me for my Poke-quest. And that, naturally brings me to the song I'm singing as I enter the Pokemon center on this warm Monday in Spring. "I got da joy-joy, joy-joy, joy-joy... joy... joy... joy... 2-3-4! Down in my heart!-Down in my heart!-Down in my heart to stay! Down in my heart!-Down in my heart!-Down in my heart to stay! Down in my heart... to... stay."

Any of you who go to church or listen to contemporary Christian music oughta know that song. It's the ska remix of an old classic by the group Insyderz, and it's also an inside joke between me and Nurse Joy. She rolled her eyes while trying not to laugh as I finished singing.

"You and that song." She laughed a little.

"What? It's your theme song; I gotta sing it." I returned jokingly.

"Alright, Kyle, time to get to work." She said, getting serious but still with that ever-friendly tone in her voice. "There's a pile of reports that I need you to put in the database. They're on the table in the back, next to the computer."

"I'm on it, Nurse Joy." I replied, walking to a room behind the counter and punching in for the day. I flung one long strand of red hair out of my face as I stashed my backpack and skateboard in the corner, then headed towards the room which housed the Viridian City Pokemon Center's record keeping computer system. Hanging my dark blue and green jacket over the back of the chair and giving the 12-inch high stack of papers a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look, I sighed, sat down, pulled the top sheet off the pile, and began typing.

Ten minutes, or six pages later, whichever comes first, Nurse Joy called to me from somewhere in the direction of the front desk.

"Kyle? Think you could come up here for a minute? I need your help with something."

Now I, inherently loving computers but hating paperwork, had no problem tearing myself from the large stack of endless typings to go see what Nurse Joy needed me for. Finding my way up to the front desk, I was both surprised and thrilled to see her holding a Pokemon. A fire Pokemon, nonetheless. My type of choice. It was a Quillava, and it didn't look happy. It's trainer, a big burly guy who looked like a mountain climber, stood nearby, a very concerned look on his face. I took a second look at the Quillava and spotted what looked like a dart in it's leg, much to my surprise. Nurse Joy looked up at me, slightly worried.

"This trainer and his Quillava were attacked on their way here by a pair of people in strange costumes. They shot Quillava with some sort of a tranquilizer dart, but it seems it's having a reverse effect. Can you hold Quillava while Chansey and I go get a syringe and some antidotes?" She inquired.

"Weird costumes?" I wondered out loud, remembering stories my dad had told me once about an evil criminal organization that tried to use and abuse Pokemon for wealth, power, and random chaos. I turned and looked at the trainer. "What did they look like?"

"Um, they were wearing black jumpsuits with a big red R on the front of the shirts." The man responded.

"Sounds like somebody's trying to resurrect Team Rocket." I thought out loud, taking Quillava from Nurse Joy. She and Chansey rushed down the hallway, turning a corner and heading towards the medical supplies closet. "Either that, or they could have just been a pair of wannabes." I proposed, Quillava squirming around in my arms. 'Hope it doesn't know Thrash or Bite.' I thought, the Quillava getting more and more fidgety.

Nurse Joy made it back just moments before Quillava decided to turn on it's spiky flame-quills. I dropped it in panic and it scurried into the corner, barking aggressively. I checked myself over for burns while Nurse Joy tried without success to coax the agitated fire Pokemon from it's corner.

Now, I might not yet be a trainer, but I've studied like crazy over the last five years, and a solution to this situation wasn't too hard to pick up on. What we needed was a gentle, non-violent way to get Quillava to chill out, and one of the few things more potent than a tranquilizer dart is...

"Nurse Joy, maybe we should have Chansey use it's Sing attack to put Quillava to sleep." I proposed. "We can block up our ears using some of those cotton balls as ear plugs so we won't go to sleep too."

"That's a good idea, Kyle. I don't see why I didn't think of it." Joy wondered out loud. I could tell she was just testing me, trying to let me have a little experience involving Pokemon even if I wasn't a trainer yet. I handed out the cotton balls as Quillava continued to bark and growl defensively. Two minutes later, Quillava was contentedly snoozing. I walked over, gently picked it up, and placed it on the counter.

"Nice work, Kyle." Nurse Joy congratulated. "Now, let's take a look at this dart..."

Gently removing the dart and having Chansey apply some antiseptic, Nurse Joy and I pulled open the dart and looked at it's inner sections.

Empty.

"No wonder Quillava didn't pass out." Nurse Joy mused with a small laugh. "Whoever shot this dart forgot to fill it first."

"What does that say about the people who shot it?" I wondered out loud, thinking that it would take somebody not too bright to pull a goof-up like this. "Well, at any rate, that means Quillava's gotta be OK. That's what's important."

"Thank you so much." The burly trainer said, pulling out a Great Ball. He aimed it at Quillava. "OK, Quillava. Return."

The Quillava turned into a Pokemon-shaped cluster of red energy, then vanished as a red beam into the Great ball. Joy and I shook hands with the man as he thanked us repeatedly for helping his Pokemon. After he left, I sighed and turned to go back to my task for the day. I patted Chansey on the head as I walked past, and it smiled at me as I made my way back down the hall towards the computer room and the stack of paper calling my name.

I'm a huge fan of fire-type Pokemon in general, but my fave is Quillava. Actually getting the chance to see one, well, kinda made my day. So, as I put page after page of info into the computer, I thought about Quillavas, Team Rocket, . . . and most of all the adventure I'd been waiting fifteen years to start on.

  
  


When I got home from my after-school job, I stashed my skateboard in the corner of my room, did my homework, and then grabbed up a snack from downstairs and did some studying. Studying of Pokemon, that is. My fingers raced over the buttons of my Gameboy, a Silver version cartridge inserted into the back.

It was a big battle for me. My level 42 Magmar was deadlocked in combat with Lance's second Dragonite. I threw I Fire Punch. He retaliated with a Dragon Rage attack, knocking Magmar out. I was about to send in my Arcanine when suddenly my little sister came into my room.

"Dad says you gotta go pick up some stuff at the Poke-Mart." She stated monotonously.

"You sure he said the Poke-Mart?" I inquired. Not that I intended to argue; any chance to maybe see a live Pokemon was something I wanted in on, and there might be Pokemon trainers there who'd let me look at their Pokemon. My sis nodded, and I quickly stashed my Gameboy in a desk drawer, grabbed my skateboard, and prepared to rush out the door. But one last thing- "Oh, and Gwen, if you ever come into my room again without asking first, I'll tickle you until you barf. And you know I will."

"Not if you can't catch me!" She returned in typical 9 year-old fashion, dashing out of sight. She shouted to me from the hallway "Dad says the list's on the table, along with some cash. Don't overspend!"

My sister Gwen, human messaging machine.

  
  


What my dad would want me to pick up at the Poke-Mart was a mystery. I mean, the last Pokemon we had in the house was that Pidgey that got stuck in the attic somehow. (And I, as a little kid, naturally wanted to make it my own Pokemon and teach it to use Fire Blast, but dad and mom made me let it go.) The mystery didn't make that much more sense even after I looked at the list. In fact, the whole way home, I couldn't help but keep wondering.

I pulled to a stop just outside of my house and couldn't believe my eyes. In the space of the fifty or so minutes since I'd left, literally a dozen cars had pulled into the driveway and in front of the house. My jaw dropped; this was way too weird. I made my way inside as quietly as I could, but at the moment I opened the door-

"SURPRISE!!!" Shouted at least fifty extended family members/friends of mine that had been hiding in the dark, at the same time the lights going on and Pokeball-shaped confetti popper balls strung to the ceiling exploding out their contents into the air. This I was not expecting. It wasn't my birthday, or any holiday that I knew about. Gwen's birthday is during summer, my dad's and mom's too, so I knew that I hadn't walked into somebody else's surprise party. Well, at least that explained the trip to the Poke-Mart. So, faced with the sudden and loud appearing of over fifty people, I did what any human being in my situation would've done; I freaked out. In fact, I practically tripped over my own two feet and fell backwards, but I caught myself at the last second.

Remind me to sue whoever invented surprise parties.

"What in the world...??!" I exclaimed as friends and family surged around me. "... This is some kinda joke, right? It's not my birthday or anything."

"No joke, kiddo." My uncle Mark stated.

"Today's your lucky day!" My friend Rachel, who became a Pokemon trainer last year, added. Her Spearow was perched on her shoulder and she had her Kadabra next to her.

"What, I'm getting a raise in my allowance?" I joked. I don't even get allowance; thus the job at the Pokemon center. Speaking of such, I could've sworn I spotted Nurse Joy somewhere towards the back of the room.

"Nah, forget that!" My aunt Stephanie laughed.

Then, surprise of surprise, my teacher, Mr. Harplon , came to the front of the crowd.

"Kyle," He started. "About two months ago, your parents and I talked about the fact that, unlike most of your old classmates, you agreed to further your studies instead of jumping straight into training. Your parents and I agreed that, if you could maintain a high average and work diligently-"

"-Plus work a thankless part-time job and keep a smile nonetheless,-" Nurse Joy cut in, with her own usual warm smile.

"-That you'd be truly ready to become a Pokemon trainer." Mr. Harplon added. "Well, Kyle, today is that day... sort of."

"Kyle," My mom said, stepping to the front. "You've earned this. Your persistence and willingness to listen to your father and I has proven that you're truly ready for what's ahead. So many trainers jump into this adventure unprepared intellectually and morally; we just didn't want you to go before you were ready. Oh, I'm so proud of you..."

Moms have a way of getting the urge to hug you when the most people possible are around, and watching. My mom is no exception. While I stood there squirming even more than that Quillava from earlier that day, my mom put the squeeze on me in a most embarrassing, mom-like way.

"But- but mom! The school year's not over yet; and what about my job and-" I replied, but she cut me off.

"Mr. Harplon has made special arrangements to allow you to take the end-of-the-school-year test at the end of next week, so I expect you to study hard and make me proud. As for your job at the Pokemon center..." She turned and looked at Nurse Joy, which was obviously her cue.

"Here's your end-of-the-month paycheck, Kyle. And don't worry; one of my younger cousins is going into medical school and decided that a little on-site training with me was a good way to get prepared. She'll be starting in a month, and in the meantime Chansey and I should be able to take care of ourselves, right Chansey?"

"Chansey Chansey!" Chansey agreed,... I think. I don't speak fluent Pokemon-ease.

So it was decided. I was going to become a Pokemon trainer in two weeks. But for now, it was party time!

  
  


After a two hour party in which Rachel let me battle her Spearow against her Kadabra for practice, even though I lost (duh!), everybody ate a cake in the shape and frosting design of a Master Ball, Uncle Mark told endless stories about his time as a Pokemon trainer, and my sister told me to bring her back a Pichu (which I didn't promise to do, by the way), after all that and then some, with the guests cleared out of the house, my mom, dad, and I sat down to, you guessed it, discuss my future.

I, of course, was naturally startled but overjoyed that I was gonna become a Pokemon trainer.

Gwen, of course, wanted my room once I was gone, but was simultaneously trying to convince me I knew nothing about Pokemon.

"Look, Gwen," I said, as nicely as I could. "I've read the books, I've watched the tournaments, I've played the games. I know every single Pokemon in the Pokedex by number, I've memorized battle strategies used by the greatest trainers to ever exist, I know the moves of Cyndaquill, Quillava, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Magby, Magmar, Vulpix, Ninetales, Growlithe, Arcanine, Slugma, and almost every other fire Pokemon by heart, not to mention at what level they learn their different attacks; Nurse Joy taught me medical care for everything but Rock-type Pokemon, I know the frequency that Magnemite's magnets vibrate at when it uses Thunder Wave; I am ready! What makes you think I can't do it?"

"Can you tell if a Pikachu is a boy or girl without looking?" She questioned.

I gave her the classic 'is this a sick joke or something?' look.

"Like you can." I scoffed.

"You ask it, duh!" She giggled, to my annoyance. "If it nods yes or no, you'll have your answer."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." I replied, then turned to dad. "Dad, tell her I'm ready."

"Why, do you think you have something to prove to your little sister?" Dad returned with a smirk. Of course, he was right, and I knew I'd let myself get caught up in her immaturity. Typical little sister trick. Dad motioned me to sit on the couch next to him. "Listen, Kyle, I don't care what anyone says about you; you're ready, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Think you could humor your old man while I give you some words of wisdom?" He inquired.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Back when I was involved in anti-Team Rocket efforts as a young trainer, I had the strongest Charizard that anyone had ever seen." Which is true. Ya see, thirty years ago, dad and a bunch of other trainers got recruited by the Pokemon League to try to track down the leader of Team Rocket and put the whole deal out of business. My dad had always had this way-cool dream of training the strongest Charizard on the face of planet earth, and the Guinness book of records agrees with him that he did it. Level 452 at it's prime; a world-record setter. But dad was always on one mission or another and never really had time to compete in any of the Pokemon Leagues. Eventually, it was found out that dad's Charizard, his one and only Pokemon, had somehow gotten a cancerous tumor and, three years before I was born, the gentle giant died. But I'd rather not talk about that; it's kinda sad. The fact of the matter is that once, my dad, Jason Specter, was considered by some as the greatest Pokemon trainer ever. And ever since, it's been both my and his dream that I would one day outdistance him. So, since I just said a good portion of what dad's about to say, I'll skip ahead to the other stuff. "... At any rate, during my journeys, one of the things that I discovered is this: your three greatest foes that you'll ever face, in order of danger, are pride, fear, and Team Rocket. Defeat all three, and with God's help nothing will slow you down."

"Pride, fear, and Team Rocket. Gotcha. By Team Rocket, you mean all those wannabe 'Rocket Clans', right?" I stated, thinking about the Quillava incident from earlier that day.

"In part, I guess." Dad was strangely quiet for a minute, then he looked off into the distance. "... Kyle, the facts of the matter is that, even though Giovanni hasn't been heard from for years and may even be dead, no one ever knew for sure if Team Rocket was truly destroyed or not. For all any of us know, they may still be in operation somewhere."

"What your father is saying, Kyle," Mom stated. "Is just be careful."

"I will. I promise." I said, then though out loud "Hey, maybe I can help end Team Rocket, if it's still out there somewhere."

"You? Fat chance." Gwen laughed.

"Speaking of somewheres..." Dad began.

"What about somewheres?" I asked.

"Kyle, I know you're eager to start your adventure as soon as the next two weeks are up, but perhaps maybe this isn't the best place. Even Jhoto is too industrialized to be a good place for training anymore. So..." Mom and dad exchanged brief looks. "We've decided you ought to go to..."

  
  


Chapter 1- Specter, Scorch, and the Quest

  
  


Entry date: Day 1

  
  


...The POL islands. At least, that's what it was known as; the Pokemon Outer Limits. The people who lived there probably called it something different; I'd find out when I landed. Sitting in my window seat on the plane, I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement. These islands, once thought to be only myth and legend, were practically brand-new territory in Pokemon trainer terms. I pulled out the small manilla packet my dad had given me before I left, taking out a small, too small to read map. It reminded me somewhat of Hawaii; one central horseshoe island ringed by other smaller islands, with one strange little island in the middle of the horseshoe. Also in the packet were two pages of general info about the island; 25 semi-cities with four or five towns scattered about. It amazed me that the place was growing so quick that it already had 25 cities!

Stashing the info packet, I looked around me on the plane. Most of the people here were brand-new trainers like me, being called in by the Pokemon League to start their journeys and do general research about the island chain. A lot of them wore clothing that ID'd them as trainers; official League hats, jackets that bore the signatures of different gyms and leagues, a few even proudly displayed Pokemon that they had captured earlier in their journeys: mostly Ratattas, Nidorans, Pidgeys, and Spearows, probably all low-level Pokemon that people had gifted them with before leaving. Me, in my simple blue and green jacket, probably looked like the oddball. So what; it's not like I cared. People always underestimate their opponents based on looks.

The plane stopped off in Goldenrod city to pick up some more passengers, but the bulk of us were headed towards the POL islands. I was half asleep when the guy next to me shook my shoulder.

"Hey, are you Kyle Specter?" He inquired. Rubbing the sleep outta my eyes, I looked over to see that the seat next to me was now sat in by a guy, probably not much younger than me, with short dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a simple outfit a lot like mine: blue jeans, green T-shirt, and a dark red jacket striped with black at the seams. I nodded sleepily and he extended his hand to me. "Geno Garon, shop owner in the POL islands. Your dad told me about you."

"You've met my dad?"

"Yeah. I kinda owe him my life; he saved my mom's life once."

"Don't say." I said, now slightly more awake.

"It's kinda a long story. Anyway, he told me you could use some help getting started as a trainer, so he pulled some strings and... well... here I am!"

"... OK, that's nice to know. If you ask me though, my dad worries too much. I don't need a body guard." I said, turning back towards the window and closing my eyes.

"True, but could you make use of your own personal supplier? I swear I'll get you lower prices than the PokeMarts any day."

Now he had my attention. Being kinda short on cash, (as my dad probably well knew) this guy Geno was, quite literally, a God-send.

"Serious??" I exclaimed.

"100% serious. After all, I owe your dad one bigtime."

"Cool! Thanks, you have no idea how much of a miracle this is."

Suddenly, smoke began to fill the cabin from somewhere in the back. Both Geno and I stood up in alarm, as did many other people. 'Hey, what's going on here?', 'Oh my gosh, we're gonna die!', and other panicked exclamations filled my ears as the entire cabin was covered in smoke. I just as I began to hack on the smoke...

Music started playing. Enter the villains.

"Double, double..."

"Toil and trouble..."

The first was a slightly brassy female voice, the second a sharp, 007-style voice. Two figures, as if on cue, appeared silhouetted against the smoke. They looked like they were wearing some kind of long cloaks with hoods that covered down to their feet.

"... Welcome aboard passengers." The female voice laughed. "Buckle your seatbelts, the dark nightmare's only just begun."

"Hey, who do you think you are??" Someone from the back shouted in defiance at the intruders.

"Glad you asked. We're the ones who infect the world with beautiful devastation."

"We spread our reign across every nation."

"Our goal: expose the evils called truth and love."

"Our shadow powers extend to all the stars above."

The smokescreen began to clear, revealing the two figures with their backs to the cabins.

Instantly, thoughts hit my head. The rhyme was all-too familiar; I'd heard my dad tell me stories upon stories as a kid about Team Rocket, and there was no mistaking it.

"It's Team Rocket!" I exclaimed, sending the plane into general panic.

"So, somebody actually remembers the early Rocket empire, eh?" The male voice stated, his and his partner's backs still facing the cabin. "Well, you'll be glad to know that we're making our comeback, kid."

"Nidoran, I choose you! Teach them a lesson!" A trainer from towards the back stated, pulling out a Pokeball and opening it. The little blue Nidoran bounded into action, but a sudden black blur from behind the two concealed figures sent it flying into a nearby seat. The little pokemon collapsed to the floor, instantly fainted.

"What the-!" I exclaimed. Nanoseconds later, the small black blur materialized on the floor just in front of the two Rockets, quickly taking on a cat-like form. I realized quickly it was a Sneasel, and instantly knew that these two Rockets in black cloaks meant business.

"What do you want from us?" Somebody towards the back whimpered fearfully.

The twosome threw their cloaks wide, turning to face the cabin and it's passengers for the first time. The first one was a rather tall girl, probably at least five years older than me, with dark-green colored hair peeking out in sharp strands from under her hood, green eyes, and beneath the cloak was a black jumpsuit with the classic red R emblazoned on the shirt. Her companion bore light brown hair that almost looked blond, dark blue eyes, and an outfit similar to the girl. Both posed dramatically, back to back with arms folded stubbornly.

"Your pokemon and valuables, of course. And if anybody tries anything, Sneasel here will cut you down to size, right Sneasel?" The girl stated. Sneasel nodded.

"You two don't scare me." I challenged, stepping into the isle. Not so much that I had the kind of the bravery my dad was famous for; my heart was beating so loud I'm surprised they didn't hear it. Actually, I was hoping I could inspire some courage in everybody else so we'd at least have numbers on our side.

"Sit down, squirt, or we'll make an example out of you." The guy retorted.

"Not a chance! My dad is Jason Specter, greatest anti-Rocket hero to ever exist! You two don't stand a chance!"

For a long moment, there was total silence.

"Is this some kind of joke, kid?"

"My name's Kyle Specter, and I won't sit back while you rob these people!" I challenged.

"So, you're Specter's kid..." The female hijacker mused. "Team Rocket's been hoping to get back at that guy. Looks like we might finally have our chance." She smirked evilly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The guy fighter stated with a 'prepare to die' glare at me. "They call me ShadowFlame."

"And I'm NightStrike, your worst nightmare." The girl added. "We're the masters of darkness, and your executioners."

"What are ya gonna do now, kid? Call for daddy?" ShadowFlame mocked.

"No, this is what I'm gonna do." I retorted, rushing straight at them. I leveled a jump kick at ShadowFlame when suddenly Sneasel dashed in front of me and sliced open my chest with it's claws, then in the same breath backhanded me to the floor.

Now, to any normal person watching, it looked like all I'd succeeded in doing was getting myself sucker punched by a razor-clawed pokemon.

But to a Pokemon trainer, what I'd just done was a call to battle. Just before I blacked out, I saw practically everybody rush at the dynamic duo of darkness in one surprising, sudden wave of motion. Then the world in front of me became a blur and I passed out, holding my open chest in pain.

  
  


It could've been hours before I awoke, I don't really know. The first thing I saw, though, was Geno and a bunch of other people standing over me, looking down at me. My head pounded and the moment I tried to sit up I felt pain swell into my chest, so I resigned myself to lay there, getting my strength back.

"Hey, glad to see you're alive." Geno said, with a relieved smile on his face. "You had us worried there for a minute."

"Don't worry," Somebody else said. "Team Rocket's gone, for the moment."

"What happened?" I inquired.

"Well," Geno smirked. "When they saw all of us rush into action, they panicked and vanished using a smoke bomb. It's OK, they're gone now."

I slowly began to get up, discovering that somebody had already bandaged by chest injuries, and with Geno and another person's help I got to my feet.

"Not even Team Rocket can just vanish like that." I stated. "They must be somewhere aboard."

"Well, there's no time for that now." Geno said. "We'll be landing in about five minutes. Let airport security take care of it; you've done plenty enough, Specter."

I got to my seat, then was greeted by an overpowering cheer from practically everybody else in the plane. I'd become a packet of 'Instant Hero, just add Rockets', but at the moment all I wanted to do was catch my second wind. The plane landed safely, airport security surrounded us as soon as we landed, and we were all escorted off the plane. But not before one of the pilots gave me one of those little plastic airline badges to kinda show their appreciation. At any rate, half an hour later Geno and I were at the nearest hospital getting my wound checked out.

  
  


Little did I know that while we were at the Sienna City hospital...

  
  


"... This is most definitely the first time that the word 'failure' has applied to you two." Chastised a shadowed figure who's silhouetted face was projected onto the small hand-held communicator that ShadowFlame held in his hand. Both Rockets gulped nervously as the Boss paused. "How, may I ask, did this happen?"

"Well,... we snuck aboard the plane just as planned, no mistakes at all." NightStrike reassured. "When we made our move, this kid who called himself Kyle Specter got in our way. We dealt with him without a problem, but..."

"The whole plane of them just suddenly went kamikaze!" ShadowFlame exclaimed. "By the time we had a chance to reach for our Pokemon, they'd surrounded us and-"

"There's no need for further explanation; I get the picture." The Boss stated calmly. "Since this is your first foul-up since becoming top agents, it's forgivable, but don't make a habit of it."

"Don't worry, sir." NightStrike assured. "The Dynamic Duo of Darkness never take a hit unrevenged."

"Good... I was hoping you'd say that. This Specter kid... did he mention if he was related to... Jason Specter?"

"Yes sir, he did. I guess guts runs in the family." NightStrike laughed slightly at her own joke.

The Boss's tone grew deadly serious.

"In that case I've got an assignment for you two, one you should like very much." The Boss stated. "As I'm sure you know, Jason Specter was my rival from before Team Rocket's fall. He and the rest of his strike force brought about not only my personal disgrace, but also the disappearance of Giovanni and the destruction of years of work. I've seen myself what Jason's training techniques are capable of, and should Jason have passed them onto his son the results will be dangerous to Team Rocket's return." He paused for a moment. "Watch him from a distance for a time and learn what you can to gain the upper edge. When he becomes strong, steal whatever Pokemon he trains and do not mess it up. I'm counting on you. In the meantime, follow the original plan and get as many powerful Pokemon for Team Rocket as you can. HQ out."

Don't ask how I know that all that happened. I just do, and besides which it's important to the storyline.

  
  


Anyway... after getting me bandaged up, Geno took me to his temporary apartment in Sienna City. He and I had a chance to talk more and I found out that he'd only come to the POL islands a few weeks ago and was still working on getting a shop. After half an hour of walking, we arrived at Geno's place (seeing as that I was in no shape to skateboard, I was kinda on slow mode). He showed me around a little; in my opinion the place looked a little small and kinda cluttered. I asked Geno about it and he said he wasn't planning on staying long and was considering a few apartments in other cities around the islands. He pulled out a few sodas from the fridge and we both sat down and began to talk things over.

"So Kyle, what are your plans for becoming a trainer? Gonna be like your dad and work on breaking the world record for 'world's strongest Charizard'?" He inquired.

"Nah," I said with a smirk, for the moment actually not feeling the pain in my chest. "I was hoping I could pick up a Cyndaquill at the adoption agency as soon as I got here. So much for that, huh?"

"Yeah, you're gonna need at least a few day's rest before you start training." Geno stated. "Out of curiosity, why a Cyndaquill? Any special reasons?"

"Quillava's my all-time favorite Pokemon, to start with." I explained. "Plus, I've been studying the TMs it can learn and I've worked out a battle strategy that'll really rule, once I can get the right TMs."

"Hmm..." Geno looked lost in thought for a minute. "Hey Kyle, I got an idea. You know how a lot of trainers find stuff on their journeys like TMs and special stones and stuff?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just thinking, that since you're only gonna train one Pokemon, you'll probably come across a lot of stuff you really don't have a use for."

"Yeah...?" I said, beginning to see where he was going with his idea.

"OK, here's my idea." He stated, putting his soda down on the table. "Once I get my shop up and running, I can supply you with the stuff you'll need for training, like Potions and Antidotes and Ethers and stuff. In exchange, you give me all the useless stuff you come across in your adventures. It'll work out great for both of us!"

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea." I thought out loud. "I don't see why not. OK, you get your shop running, and I'll supply you with whatever I can't use. Deal?" I said, holding out my hand.

"We have an agreement." He said, shaking it. "Or should I say we have an enterprise."

And that was how Specter-Garon Enterprises was born. It would prove, as it turns out, to be an invaluable factor later on in my Pokemon journeys. But I'm a step ahead of myself. After all, Geno had a few things he wanted to show me.

"Hey Kyle," He said with a knowing, slightly secretive smirk. "I got something I wanna show you."

Told ya so.

Trying not to move my bandaged torso too much, I followed Geno over to a small closet in the corner of the room. Opening it and pulling out a long, flat box, he opened it and removed an object the likes of which I'd only heard of in my dad's stories. It's sheath was a brilliant silver color, full-form to a roman cross. I knew instantly what it was, even before Geno drew the sword out of it's sheath just enough to reveal the brilliantly-designed blade it hid.

"No way!!" I exclaimed. "Is that?"

"The CrossSaber?" Geno asked. "One in the same. One day it just showed up on my doorstep and I've had it ever since." He sheathed the blade. "I've never used it. Since I didn't know where it came from or who sent it, I didn't wanna do anything I might later regret. But now that it's just been sitting in a box for a year, . . . well, suffice to say that I think your dad would want you to have it."

The CrossSaber. The most legendary weapon I'd ever heard of in my life. My dad had always told me that it had been wielded by the leader of his strike force, a trainer named Ryan Edgerton, who supposedly died in the battle against Team Rocket headquarters. Geno handed it to me gently and I looked it over in my hand. Drawing out the sword, I looked it over. The inscription on one side of the blade was Ephesians 6:11, the verse in the Bible all about the Armor of God. 'No way...' I thought to myself.

Suffice to say, TR wouldn't find me defenseless the next time we met.

So I stayed at Geno's apartment for a few days until my wounds healed. Then, after what had seemed like an eternity of waiting, the day I'd been awaiting most of my life finally came.

I was headed towards the Sienna City Pokemon Adoption Agency.

  
  


Entry date: Day 4

  
  


The place was packed, but nowhere nearly as much as I'd thought it would be. As Geno and I stepped in, me with my skateboard in hand and the CrossSaber over my back and Geno wearing a pair of black roller blades complete with pads and a helmet, I couldn't help but notice that some of the people here were the same trainers who'd been aboard the plane and that many of them were busy playing with, feeding, or in some cases chasing their newly-acquired starting Pokemon. I darted out of the way as a small pinkish Chikorita darted in front of me, followed shortly by it's trainer. A few steps later, I almost clumsily bumped into a Bulbasaur as it was playing with it's Pokeball, nearly sending me falling towards a Charmander's tail flame that I narrowly missed when I caught my balance.

"Feeling a little crowded, Kyle?" Geno asked.

"A little, but look at all these cool Pokemon!" I exclaimed as a Totodile waved a 'hello' to me. Then I spotted the counter on the far side of the room, the lady behind it handing a young female trainer a yellowish Chikorita. "Hey, there's the service desk! Let's go!"

"Hey, wait up!" Geno shouted as I rushed towards the counter, falling in line behind half a dozen other trainers eagerly awaiting their starting Pokemon. Geno fell in line behind me, and when I turned to ask why he stopped me before I could say anything. "Hey, you're not the only one who's getting their first Pokemon today, ya know."

So, after ten minutes of waiting, I finally got up to the front of the line. The woman behind the counter looked to be in her early twenties, had short black hair done up in a ponytail, gentle brown eyes, and wore an outfit kinda like a crossover between Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. She smiled politely and said "Trainer identification disc please."

"Here." I said, pulling the miniature CD my dad had given me before I left. I handed it to her and she inserted it into a slot in a nearby computer. After a few minutes of info flashing across the screen, she looked up with an inquisitive smile.

"So, you're Kyle Specter. Your dad called a few weeks ago and told me you'd be coming. My name's Jackie and I run a youth group in town. Your dad asked me to invite you to a meeting so you could get to know some of the other trainers around here. Think you'd like to come?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't really have my schedule planned out yet at all." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Am I cleared to get my starting Pokemon?"

"Sure. Just make a selection and I'll go into the back and get one for you." She said, handing me a thin handheld computer pad. On it, next to small touch pad buttons, were pictures and data on a bunch of starting Pokemon: Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquill, Pidgey, Abra, and Eevee. "Take as much time as you need."

"Don't worry, I thought about it a lot beforehand." I laughed, then looked down and pressed the button next to Cyndaquill. "Cyndaquill, I choose you."

"OK, I'll be back in a minute." Jackie said, putting the pad down and going into one of the back rooms. She was gone for a few minutes, then emerged with a Pokeball in hand. "Here. Meet your new Cyndaquill." She said, handing me the Pokeball.

Hands trembling, I looked the Pokeball over in my hands. The shiny red and white semi-spheres connected to each other by a black-metal locking system and a large grey button. I'd seen Pokeballs before, even held a few, but this was different. Way different. Within this Pokeball was the Pokemon companion that would start me off on my Pokemon journey.

I opened the ball, and with a sudden flash of light a form materialized on the counter top in front of me. It had a long stubby little nose, squinted eyes, and four feet with small rounded ends. It's body was mostly black, but also had orange and red stripes on it's small body. It looked around, then straight up at me in the most natural of gestures.

And me, all I could think of was to say...

"... uh..., um,..." I was practically not breathing from surprise and shock. "... hi?"

"A little nervous, huh?" Jackie laughed. She picked up Cyndaquill and handed it to me. "Maybe you two should get to know each other a little. Might wanna start by holding him."

"Him?" Geno asked.

"Yes, it's a male Cyndaquill." Jackie laughed.

So I took Cyndaquill in my arms. The little guy giggled as I tickled his stomach, then I put him on the ground and squatted down.

"So," I said, looking Cyndaquill in the eye. "I'm Kyle Specter. Nice ta meet you. This is Geno, a friend of mine."

"Greetings, flameling." Geno said, imitating Spock. Cyndaquill looked at him funny for a minute, then laughed it's little Pokemon laugh.

"So,... are you gonna give Cyndaquill a nickname?" Jackie asked.

"Well, let's see..." I thought out loud. "One of the members of my dad's strike force had a Cyndaquill named Scorch. You like that name?"

Cyndaquill nodded, then jumped onto my shoulder but accidentally slipped off. I caught it before it hit the ground, and put him back upright.

"Easy there." I laughed. "We'll work on that balance, Scorch. In the meantime, I think we oughta get something to eat. You hungry?" Apparently so, because Cyndaquill began to dash towards the door, forcing Geno and I to keep up. "Hey, wait for me!" I said, throwing my skateboard on the ground and landing on it. I grabbed up Cyndaquill as Geno and I sped out the door, Cyndaquill seeming to be content to jump down onto the front of the skateboard and imagine it was riding shotgun. Not like he really needed to; Scorch may not have been much of a match for a skateboard, but he was still pretty fast by my standards.

  
  


So, after a stop off at Geno's house to grab a bite to eat, Scorch and I spent a little time looking around Sienna before heading to the youth group Jackie had told us about. It was about 6:00 by the time we got there, and when I entered the building I picked up the undeniable sounds of ska music blaring from nearby. I love ska. Going through the first door I came across, I quickly got directions to the youth group meeting area from some kid headed towards the bathrooms. A few minutes afterwards, I emerged in the backyard of the building, which by the way was a pretty big open place considering it was in a city. A large outdoor stage was set up with boom boxes on the corners, a live band that was probably from a nearby church blasting the youth group with awesome Christian ska. I looked around; the place wasn't exactly bursting at the seams, but it was pretty full for a youth group on a newly discovered island. Then again, my dad had said that this place was practically being flooded by newbie Pokemon trainers and small clans, so it made sense that kids and trainers would flock to a youth group offering awesome music and opportunities for Pokemon battles. As the band finished up and I merged into the crowd, Scorch returned to his Pokeball, I searched around in hopes of spotting Jackie or seeing if Geno had made it here yet.

"You Kyle Specter?" Asked a female voice from behind me.

Why did it seem like suddenly everybody I met knew my name? I'd have to have a talk with my dad about that.

She had long dark red hair that fell over her shoulders, kinda darkish green eyes, wore a dark red and black League jacket with a Pokeball design on the back over a black T-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She looked to be about my age, I guess, and it also looked like she wanted to talk to me. Mental note to myself: 'duh!'

"When did I get so popular?" I replied, shaking her hand.

"I dunno, maybe it was after you stopped those Rocket clan-ers on the plane." She replied. "Most people call me Razor Wing, but you can call me Samantha. Pleased to meet ya. Listen, I gotta be on stage in a few minutes, but I'd like to know if we can talk after my group's done preforming. OK?"

"Uh, I guess." I said unsurely.

"Thanks. See ya after the show!" She said, then dashed back into the crowds.

Geno arrived about ten minutes later and while Razor Wing Samantha's band, Solar Truth, played, Geno and I got a chance to talk a little. Seems he knew a little about the local bands and said that he'd heard that Razor Wing, besides being a singer, had really advanced Pokemon skills. The band wound down and Geno and I joined up with Samantha at the snacks table.

"Sorry that took so long." She exclaimed as she rushed over, practically out of breath. "I didn't know we were gonna be repeating the chorus of Extreme Days three times back there." She took a deep breath. "So, who's your friend?"

"Geno Garon, my soon-to-be business partner." I explained. "So what did you wanna talk to me about."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your sword." She stated, then hesitated. "... Is that?"

"The CrossSaber?" I replied. "Compliments of Geno, yeah. We're pretty sure it's the genuine article, too."

"Way out!" She exclaimed. "Those Rocket clan-ers will sure be surprised the next time they wanna pick a fight with Specter Jr."

"Please don't call me that." I muttered, embarrassed at just the very thought of being called Jr by a girl my age. "And why do you think they were clan-ers?"

"What makes you think they're not?" She laughed slightly. "Team Rocket's been shut down for years. All that's left now is wannabees and small Rocket gangs." Then she saw the look on my face. "Are you serious?"

"They said TR was making a comeback." I stated.

"And what's more is that they swore revenge." Geno pipped in.

Samantha looked at them blankly, then motioned for them to follow her. She led them behind stage, where a few more local bands were waiting for their turn on stage. Jackie and another girl, possibly a little younger than Samantha, walked out from amongst the crowds to meet them. The girl next to Jackie had light blue eyes, short black hair held in place by a beret, and wore a white T-shirt and bleach-white jeans. Jason noticed she didn't have a Pokemon belt, and wondered if she was a trainer or not.

"Kyle and Geno, allow me to introduce Jackie and Tia." Samantha introduced.

"We've met." Jackie said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tia smiled. "Any friend of Samantha's is a friend of mine."

"Listen, Jackie," Samantha interjected. She then explained my situation relative to Team Rocket. "And Geno says they've sworn revenge. Sounds like a job for Team Heatseeker, dont'cha think?"

"Team Heatseeker?" I inquired.

"Allow me to introduce the POL island's most dynamic anti-Rocket clan tagteam." Tia stated, giving Samantha a high-five. "Samantha and I may be involved in music, but our full-time job is to protect the world from demonic powers."

"And rescue all people from their darkest hours." Samantha added.

"I'm sensing a motto coming on." Geno smirked.

"We're both major devotees to the old Team Rev style." Samantha stated. Team Rev, by chance, was the codename of my dad's strike force, before he left and went solo.

"Seriously, though." Samantha stated. "If Team Rocket has Kyle on their hit list, he's gonna need some help."

"You mean like bodyguards?" Geno inquired. I gave a self-explanatory sigh.

"Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I really won't need it. Don't worry, I'm gonna be just as good a trainer as my dad." I stated.

"And in the interim?" Jackie asked. She looked over at Samantha. "Hey, I'm not exactly hot on the idea either. If Samantha and Tia go out to help you against TR, I'll be losing two of my best people, not to mention a great singer. But until you really are ready to take on Team Rocket by yourself, it would be dangerous for you to travel unaccompanied."

"She's got a point, Kyle." Geno stated.

"Yeah, you should listen to her, Specter." Said a familiar masculine voice from behind me.

At that, Geno and I spun to see a pair of figures standing behind us, back to back. This time, the dark duo had on mostly black clothing, but I suspected that their TR uniforms were on underneath and that they were attempting to blend in with the crowds. My first reaction was to reach for Scorch's Pokeball, but then remembering the CrossSaber I slowly reached for it instead.

"My my, you seem to make friends quick, Kyle Specter." NightStrike stated needlessly.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Jackie inquired warily.

"You can call us the Dynamic Duo of Darkness if you want, but we're more commonly known by our trademark red R insignia." ShadowFlame stated.

"Samantha, Tia, Jackie, meet NightStrike and ShadowFlame, the Rockets who tried to hijack the plane." I stated. Samantha quickly reached for her twin Pokeballs attached to her belt, as did Jackie for one of hers.

"If you came here looking for a fight, you've found one." Samantha stated.

"Well," NightStrike seemed to consider it for a moment. "We didn't come here looking for a fight, but considering your offer to Kyle we'll gladly battle you."

"Try anything underhanded, and you're in trouble." I challenged, drawing out my weapon. "Allow me to introduce you to the CrossSaber, the most legendary single weapon in anti-Rocket history."

"How interesting." ShadowFlame stated coldly. "But we all know it couldn't be the original CrossSaber. After all, the leader of Team Rev died in the fight against old TR headquarters."

"Enough talk." NightStrike stated. She pointed one finger at Samantha. "You and me, on the battlefield. Right now."

"You're on, but don't even think about doing anything sneaky or you'll be sorry." Samantha returned.

  
  


Samantha and NightStrike stood on opposite ends of the slightly-small, dusty, unlined battlefield a good couple dozen feet away from the stage and crowds, although a significant crowd was gathering to watch the battle, too. Geno, Tia, Jackie and I stood off to the side behind Samantha, and ShadowFlame stood a good few feet behind his partner, observing.

"Since you're the visitors and we're the home team," Samantha challenged. "How about if I go first?"

"Oh, so you're anxious to lose, eh?" NightStrike mused.

"Haha, real funny. But you won't think so when you find out where I got my nickname as Razor Wing."

"So, you're Razor Wing. This should be interesting, then." She mused.

"OK, let's get started. Up to six Pokemon each, no time limit. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Alright then," She launched a Pokeball towards the middle of the field. "Scyther, I choose you!"

Scyther materialized just short of the middle of the ring, and quickly aimed one scythe-bladed forearm at NightStrike in clear defiance and challenge. NightStrike, in turn, smirked.

"This will be interesting. I'll select Murkrow."

The small, black, raven-like Pokemon materialized next to it's trainer, just inside the ring by one or two feet. It's wings, in my opinion, looked a little big for a Murkrow, kinda like a Pidgeotto's or a Farfetchd.

"Ready, Scyther?" Samantha asked. Scyther nodded.

"Let's teach that girl and her bug a lesson, Murkrow." NightStrike instructed.

This was gonna be cool. I'd seen one or two battles back in my home town, but never with anything this intense. Scyther had the advantage in pure power and probably speed, but Murkrow held a type advantage against it that would make this match up awesome, to say the least.

Samantha went first.

"Scyther, Swords Dance! Let's turn your power up."

Scyther threw it's arms wide and, wings beating at supersonic speeds, transformed into a living green whirlwind as it spun in place, scythed forearms sending out harmless slashes amidst the tornado-like dance.

"Murkrow, counter her strategy with a Sky Attack." NightStrike instructed, Murkrow slowly beginning to glow with a strange dark-grey energy.

"Scyther, hit it with your Slash attack!"

Scyther lunged forward, leaving a trail of dust in it's wake, and raised one blade over it's head in preparation to strike. Murkrow dodged at the last second, receiving a small slash on it's left wing. Before Scyther could attack again, Murkrow threw it's wings wide and, with one powerful flap that kicked up dust below it, shot into the sky, still glowing. Scyther readied itself, but barely had time to react before Murkrow unleashed a bolt of black energy at it's target below. I shielded my eyes, but when the smoke cleared, Scyther was still standing, and Murkrow was struggling to stay aloft a few feet off the ground.

"I had a feeling you'd use a move like Sky Attack that required Murkrow to use it's wings." Samantha explained. "When Scyther Slashed your Murkrow's wing just a little, it sent it off balance and thus wasn't able to aim the Sky Attack very well."

"Ah, so you're as clever as rumor has it." NightStrike mused. She then turned to Murkrow. "Murkrow, show her some dark-type power. Faint Attack."

I practically gasped in surprise as Murkrow suddenly faded into invisibility, then reappeared behind Scyther and slammed into it with it's head. Scyther retaliated, using another Slash to send Murkrow flying. NightStrike called her Pokemon back as Samantha and Scyther readied themselves for NightStrike's next move.

"So you like blade-bearing Pokemon?" NightStrike mused. She held her other Pokeball in her hand. "Well, here's one you should get a kick out of. Sneasel, your turn."

Sneasel materialized in a flash of light and quickly extended it's claws to sword-length proportions. Scyther looked at it's pint-size opponent with no lack of bemusement, but nonetheless Samantha wasn't unprepared.

"OK, Scyther. Fury Cutter, max power!"

"Sneasel, counter with your Fury Cutter."

It was a sight to see. Both Pokemon became practical living blurs as blades and claws met in rapid, blurred clashes. In fact, it got so intense that, after less than a minute of full-out Fury Cutter combat, the clouds of dust got so thick that I couldn't even see the battle.

"Scyther, hang tough. You can do this!" Samantha cheered.

"Sneasel squash that bug!" NightStrike instructed.

Not long after that there was a long moment of silence, in which the dust began to clear.

And Sneasel was standing triumphant on top of a slashed-up Scyther.

"What the-!" Samantha exclaimed, then reluctantly reached for her Pokeball. "Scyther, return."

"I hope that wasn't your entire lineup." NightStrike scoffed.

"Don't worry, guys." Tia whispered to Geno and I.

"It's rare that anyone ever beats Samantha's Scyther, but when they do," Jackie added. Tia finished her thought. "She pulls out the big guns, the Pokemon she got her nickname for."

"What's with all that whispering over there?" ShadowFlame inquired suspiciously.

"I'll try not to keep you in suspense." Samantha smirked. She reached fro her other Pokeball. "Prepare to meet a Pokemon with the power of a living fighter jet. Pokeball, go!"

I held my breath when I saw what materialized from Samantha's second Pokeball. It's wings, hollow yet strong as steel, it's neck long and armor-plated, it's beak like Pidgeot, and it's razor-sharp talons capable of crushing a Geodude from sheer power. Even for it's breed it was a giant, and legendary to boot. Samantha had called into action a champion flyer and fighter, a Skarmory!

I could tell NightStrike and ShadowFlame were impressed too.

"What in the-!!" They exclaimed together. Then ShadowFlame added. "That thing's a Skarmory!"

"Skarmory are said to be related to the legendary birds of ancient times." NightStrike stated, nearly awestruck. "How on earth did you capture one?!"

"It was handed down to me as a family heirloom." Samantha stated. "Skarmory, like many Pokemon, have much longer life expectancy than humans. This Skarmory has been in my family for four generations."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That makes it like four hundred years old!"

NightStrike suddenly began to smirk.

"A very... interesting Pokemon indeed. Intriguing. But it *does* have weaknesses." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" Samantha questioned.

"Allow me to demonstrate. Sneasel, Ice Punch!"

"What the-!"

Sneasel lunged at Skarmory, it's right claw glowing a frosty blue. Skarmory glared at it in defiance as it rushed headlong at the giant steel-bird Pokemon.

The Ice Punch struck dead-center, hitting it's mark with both accuracy and power. Skarmory winced, but then blind sided Sneasel with it's left wing, sending the small brownish Pokemon skidding across the battlefield on it's back.

"Bravo." Samantha mused. "Since Sneasel doesn't learn any ice moves on it's own, you must have used a TM to teach it that sneaky technique. At any rate, though, Skarmory's steel-strong armor was more than sufficient to protect against that attack, although based on the amount of damage your attack did I can see you've trained your Sneasel rather well."

"Haha. You laugh now, but the fight's not over yet."

"Correct, and that makes it my turn." She turned to Skarmory. "OK, Skarmory. Use your Swift attack to gain a speed advantage over that Sneasel."

"Sneasel, we're through playing games with this kid. Get ready to Beat Up that Skarmory!"

Skarmory went airborne with one flap of it's massive wings as Sneasel braced itself in an attack posture. Skarmory let loose a barrage of glowing yellow and white energy stars with a flap of it's wings, but Sneasel shielded itself for the most part using it's claws. After waiting out the blast, Sneasel leapt into action glowing with dark power. It was amazing; it was like there were six of it all attacking Skarmory at once with punches, kicks, and slashes, although I knew there was only just one, but it was moving so fast it might as well have.

"Skarmory, counter with Steel Wing." Samantha instructed.

Skarmory's wings almost seemed to flatten, instantly gaining the sharpness and intensity of a row of swords.

"Sneasel, counter with Metal Claw! Catch that wing!"

Sneasel's claws suddenly flashed like metal in the sun as it caught and held tight onto Skarmory's wing. Skarmory, however, was undaunted, and quickly took a dive for the ground, wing-first. When the dust cleared, Skarmory's wing was pretty badly beaten up, but Sneasel was out cold. Samantha smiled victoriously, while NightStrike called back her Pokemon.

"Not a bad match, little girl." NightStrike stated. "And from it I've learned a good deal about your battle techniques."

"Which means next time, when we're not interested in playing fair, then you'll be an easy target." ShadowFlame stated.

"Cuz' Team Rocket plays for keeps." NightStrike stated.

"What?!" Somebody in the crowd shouted.

"They're Team Rocket?!" Another person exclaimed.

"We'll leave peaceably, but first the Team Rocket motto." ShadowFlame stated.

"To infect the cosmos with devastations."

"To blight all peoples, tribes, and nations."

"To expose the evils called truth and love!"

"To extend our powers to the stars above!"

"Team Rocket's coming back, and don't you forget."

"Watch out, Kyle Specter; we're not done with you yet."

Both stood back to back once again now, and suddenly ShadowFlame pulled a small hand-sized grenade-like object from behind his back and let it drop to the ground. Instantly everything around them for almost twenty feet was hidden behind a layer of thick smoke, and when it began to clear, I could tell that they'd already made their exit.

  
  


By this time, after seeing both NightStrike and Samantha in action, I was beginning to agree with Samantha's proposal in a very big way. The group of us, including Jackie, met inside the building for a few minutes so we could talk privately.

"Obviously, the point of the match was a two-fold strategy by Team Rocket." Tia stated. "Objective number one was to get Kyle to accept Samantha and I's offer, but also to be able to counter our defensive tactics. Secondly was to see if Samantha had any rare Pokemon. It's likely TR plans to wipe both her and Kyle of their Pokemon at once."

"Yeah, but even they'd have trouble against that Skarmory." Geno interjected. "Even getting it's wing beat up like that barely phased it."

"Yeah, but let's remember that even sub-legendary Pokemon like Skarmory have inherent elemental weaknesses." I interjected. "All it would take is a well-rounded fire type to give them a substantial advantage."

"But they didn't seem to have any fire types, or they would've used one against Skarmory." Jackie interjected.

"What about ShadowFlame? With a nickname like that, it's likely he'd be carrying a fire-type or two." I added.

"Let me check my Pokedex." Tia stated. She pulled out a strange bright-blue Pokedex that looked like it had several enhancements on it.

"Cool Pokedex. What's with the upgrades?" Geno inquired.

"Tia's Pokedex is upgraded with all the best tech." Samantha stated.

"Like what?" Geno asked.

"ZX7 frequency scanner to identify a Pokemon's exact level, expanded data archive, satellite link straight to the online upgrade server so it's info is never outdated, micro video camera for catching rare footage of elusive Pokemon, the works." Tia stated calmly.

My jaw dropped.

"Are you a Pokemon watcher?" Geno exclaimed, obviously as impressed with her Pokemon hardware as I was.

"I prefer the term field analyst. 'Pokemon watcher' sounds a little corny, don't you think?"

"Guess so." I stated.

"Ah, here it is." Tia exclaimed. "By using two of Team Rocket's factors, I've been able to narrow the list of likely Pokemon down to two possibilities. Firstly, I noticed that all of TR's Pokemon have one characteristic in common: they're dark-element. Secondly, based upon that assumption, I searched for fire type Pokemon that also had any degree of dark-type and came up with a single grouping. So far, unless ShadowFlame has a Pokemon that's not yet in the Pokedex, I suspect one of his Pokemon to be either a Houndour or a Houndoom. Both are known to be particularly vicious fighters, their worst tactic being Faint Attack followed up directly by Flamethrower: an ingenious sneak attack. They're also well known for their vicious Crunch attack, and it's believed that anyone burned by a Houndoom's flame will never live a single day without the pain of the injury."

"Whoa! All that's in your Pokedex?" I exclaimed.

"Si."

"Huh?"

"That's Spanish for 'yes'." She smirked. "A hobby of mine. At any rate, I think you should know that, with their projected lineup, we're in trouble."

"Double." Geno exclaimed.

"Even Skarmory might not be able to fight off a Sneasel, Murkrow, and Houndoom at once. Even with my Scyther helping, Team Rocket seems to be giving us a real run for our money." Samantha stated.

  
  


Entry date: Day 5

  
  


So it was decided that, for the good of all involved, I would be doing my traveling side by side with 'Razor Wing' Samantha Terra, 'Pokedex' Tia Verdezia, and Geno Garon, not to mention my new buddy 'Scorch' Cyndaquill. After a night of rest, the group of us gathered back at the outdoor concert to make our last-minute preparations.

And, as you might have guessed, I'd forgotten to do something.

"You haven't rented an apartment yet?" Samantha exclaimed disbelievingly.

"... Well, I wasn't exactly planning on staying in Sienna for long." I replied.

"Kyle," Tia added. "I realize you're new around here, but weren't you given a packet of info on the island before you arrived?"

Fact was that I had. Same packet I'd been looking at on the plane. Problem was I hadn't read it since, and all I could remember was that postcard-sized mini map.

"Well,... uh... I guess so." I said, trying to sound just clueless enough.

"Well if you'd read what was in there you'd know that in the rules of Pokemon training on this island it says that all trainers must purchase an apartment before leaving the city they arrive in." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What's with that?! They can't TELL you to spend your money on apartments!" I exclaimed.

"That's the rule, Kyle." Geno stated. "Hey, I didn't like it much more than you, but it had some good points. Look at it this way: if you own a tent, the rules say you don't require an apartment, so as soon as you get a tent you're in the clear. Plus, so long as you can ID yourself as a trainer, apartments are really low-priced; rent is less than a Pokeball at the Pokemarts. The island government is just trying to make sure that all the new trainers arriving on the islands have somewhere they stay at when they're not training."

"Still..." I mumbled. "Hey, exactly who makes these rules?"

"You really *didn't* read the packet, did you?" Samantha smirked knowingly. "The POL island government is operated from a place known as the Temple of Ancients, one of the only buildings on the island when it was discovered over two years ago. The guy in charge there is known as Konidias, and rumor has it that he funded the expedition that discovered the islands. All in all, the 'government' of the islands is just a subsection of the Global Pokemon League, which is subject to the UN. They set it up that way so that countries wouldn't end up fighting over ownership of the islands and that anybody could come here."

"In short," Geno summarized. "You gotta buy an apartment."

"Great." I muttered.

"Don't sweat it, Kyle. I'm headed there today anyway." Geno stated. "I'm selling my apartment so we can have some cash for on the road. You can come with me; I'll give ya some tips on where to buy at."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
